Crazy Circles
by busigt-81
Summary: "You put innocent lives on the line and now because of your big fat mouth an innocent man probably are going to jail! Great work! That's great, man!" "Wow. You are the one that sent an innocent person to jail. Not me." "I would shut up right now if I were you." "Mmm, I kinda just getting started."
1. Chapter 1

AN: So it seems like I have gotten obssed by this show and by Wes!whump...  
This story is about the big fight in the first episode and my take on what could have happened.  
So it's diffrent from how it went in the show.  
Please tell my what you think!  
Should I continue?

So here goes:

Crazy circles.

"You put innocent lives on the line and now because of your big fat mouth an innocent man probably are going to jail! Great work! That's great, man!"

"Wow. You are the one that sent an innocent person to jail. Not me."

"I would shut up right now if I were you."

"Mmm, I kinda just getting started."

Wes threw the first punch hitting Travis in the jaw, sending him backwards. Travis glared at Wes as he moved his jaw and then he threw himself at Wes, sending both men out the glass window and Wes lost his breath for a second as he landed on his back with Travis on him.

They wrestled on the floor for a couple of seconds then Travis pushed Wes off him and both men got on their feet. Wes leaned on the wall behind him before jumped at Travis, sending both men onto the desk behind them and they wrestled some more until Captain Sutton and two other police men grabbed Wes and dragged him off Travis.

"I say we are done!"

"We are not done until I say that we are done! Get off me! We are done!" Wes glared as he walked away. He knew that it was a childish thing to say but he was so dam angry.

Wes limped way toward the elevator and got in, he punched the button and leaned back against the elevator wall. He took a few deep breaths and was starting to calm down when he thought back to the fight.

Hearing his own evil words that he had said to Travis about no one wanting him and being a manwhore made him ashamed.

How could he be so mean?

He really is an asshole.

The elevator binged and he stumbled out of the elevator, his back hurt like hell and he was starting to feel a little dizzy.

Wes leaned against his car and was about to get in but his knees gave away and he glided to the concrete floor.

clclclclclclclclclclclclclcl clclclcl

"I didn't say anything to the press!" Travis said as he walked away, his anger boiled inside him as he made his way to the stairs but as he started to calm down and got his breathing under control he sat down and touched his sore jaw.

Dam, Wes had strong right hook for being so skinny. Travis thought back to their fight remembering how light the blonde partner had been when he had straddled him on the desk when they fought.

Then his thoughts wandered to what had been said between the two men, he was hurt by what Wes had said but then he heard his own voice:

"You are the one that sent an innocent person to jail. Not me."

How could he say that to his partner? Off all the hurtful things he had said this was the worst for he knew that the subject was Wes's Achilles heel.

Nothing could have hurt the blonde man more.

Travis stood up and started to righten his shirt when he noticed that his shirt had blood on, it wasn't a few drops but a big stain, covering almost his whole stomach.

Holy shit! Travis yelled almost out loud as his thoughts connected. Wes must have cut himself somehow when they flew through the window and not a small cut if you reckoned by the blood stain on Travis's shirt.

What if Wes had gotten stabbed by some glass in the back? He could bleed to death in minutes. He had to find Wes to see that he was alright.

Travis ran back to the office landscaped searching for Wes but saw Captain Sutton instead.

"Captain! Did you see where Wes went?"

"No and I'm not sure that I would tell you after that display." Captain Sutton huffed.

"I understand that, Cap! But I think that he is hurt real bad." He held out his shirt showing the blood.

"Shit!" Capt.'s eyes widened at the blood on the dark haired man's shirt. "I think he took the elevator down to the garage."

Both men ran to the elevator, pushed the button, the doors opened and both men froze when they saw a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Shit!" Travis said and they got in, pushed the button that was smeared with blood.

Looking at the blood and at the counting numbers made the elevator ride the longest Travis ever been on.

Finally the doors opened and he ran out, the captain close on his heels and he searched desperately after Wes's car.

He thanked God when he finally found it and he ran over as fast as he could.

Not seeing Wes he dashed around to the driver's side and came to an abrupt halt at what he saw and he knew that the sight would haunt his dreams.

Wes was sprawled on the concrete floor, pale and sweaty. There was a puddle of blood beside the blonde man's right arm and the arm was coated with blood.

"Dam it, Wes!" Travis yelled as he knelt beside his partner.

He lifted the blonde man's arm trying to find the source of the blood that was still leaking out of his partner.

Captain Sutton reached them and he helped Travis with taking of the jacket, getting it off Travis ripped the shirt finding a long deep gash in Wes's underarm, going from the wrist up to the elbow.

He also found a gash in his partner's bicep and some glass that was still stuck in it, he grabbed Wes's jacket, held it against the bleeding and pressed down hard.

"Travis?" Wes said as he looked at his partner with glazed eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Wes." Travis said as he looked into his partner's eyes. "You are gonna be okay."

"Travis…" Wes had a hard time concentrating but he knew he had to say this. "I'm sorry about the things I said." He swallowed as the pain in his arm grew intense.

"It's okay." Travis said looking down at Wes's arm but jerked up again when his partner grabbed his arm with his uninjured one, making him look at him.

"No!" Wes took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in his back. "It's not alright! I know that you would never leak to the press and I'm really sorry about everything I said. Really sorry. I'm an ass." With those words Wes's strength seemed to disappear, he slumped back against his car and closed his eyes.

"The ambulance will be here soon." Captain Sutton said as he looked at his two best detectives. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know Cap." Travis said as he looked down at his pale partner, worry clear on his face. "He is losing a lot of blood."

"Let me go, Travis." Wes started to struggle weakly. "I don't deserve your help."

"Don't be stupid, Wes." Travis said as he kept holding his partners arm not fazed by the weak struggle.

Before he could say anything more the ambulance screech to a halt beside them and two medics rushed out.

"My name is Jenna:" The first medic quickly introduced herself as she knelt next to Wes and Travis. "What happened?"

"He got thrown thru a glass window and somehow hurt his arm." Travis said as he showed the medic Wes's arm. "He has lost a lot of blood."

"Let me take a look." Jenna said as she also asked for her patient's name. "Mr. Mitchell? I'm gonna take a look at your arm while Sarah with put in an IV and get you some fluids, okay?"

At Wes's nod, she took his arm from Travis and carefully checked the wound with the glass first gently probing at it then she carefully lifted the ruined jacket.

"We have an artery bleed." She said as she reached for her bag and she waved at Travis to open the bag. "Hand me those compresses there and the bandages there."

Travis did as he was told and she wrapped Wes's arm tight then she looked over at her partner who was taking Wes's bloodpreassure.

"How's BP?" Jenna asked as she held her finger to the blonde man's throat checking his pulse.

"It's low. 80 over 50." Sarah said as she looked at her partner.

"Not good. Pulse is high. We gotta get going." Jenna said worriedly. She grabbed Wes under his shoulders and Sarah grabbed is legs as they quickly lifted the blonde man, ignoring his weak protests, onto the stretcher and started to wheel him to the ambulance.

"Are one of you going to ride with us?" Sarah asked as they loaded Wes into the ambulance.

Captain Sutton glanced at the shell chocked Travis and nudge his shoulder.

"Are you going?" He asked the dark haired detective that turned and looked at him. "It's your decision."

Travis nodded, swallowing his guilt and jumped inside the ambulance.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I hoped it turned out alright, was a little distracted by the semifinal in OS Sweden vs Hungary. =)  
But I hope it turned out okay!  
Thanks to Ice Queen 1 that let me "borrow" a detail from her story Demons!

Hughs to you that left comments!

Chapter 2

Travis sat inside the ambulance watching Jenna work in his partner and wondered how a small fist fight could turn into something like this.

He watched as Jenna took Wes's blood pressure, watched as she frowned as she took off the stethoscope.

"Sarah! His BP has dropped! Call the ER and tell them we are on our way!" She looked at Travis. "Mr. Marks I need you take that IV-bag and squeeze it as hard as you can."

Travis nodded, grabbed the bag and did as he was told as Jenna gave Wes's some oxygen and hooked him up on a heart monitor.

The doors to the ambulance flew open just as they stopped, two nurses standing ready and help Jenna pull the stretcher out.

They almost ran into room, a nurse grabbed the bag from Travis as they lifted Wes over to a hospital.

"Wes Mitchell was thrown thru a window, trauma to the right arm resulting in a long gash from wrist to elbow. Deep wound on biceps, same arm, glass still imbedded. Blood loss. Low BP on arrival, even lower on the rider here. Pulse regular around 110." Jenna rattled off to the personal that stood still and listened intently.

"Thanks, Jenna." The doctor said then he started to bark out another set of orders.

A young nurse took Travis by the arm and gently took him out of the room as one nurse started to cut away Wes's shirt.

"You can wait out here." She said gently as she showed Travis a couple of chairs. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Travis kept on looking at the doors.

"We will be out to talk to you as soon as we know what's gonna happen to your friend." She walked away from Travis and into the room that held Wes.

Travis got up from the chair and started to pace back and forth, trying to calm down but didn't succeed. All he could think about was how pale Wes had been and how much blood there had been on the cement floor beside the car.

"I did this to him," he thought, "Wes have saved my life so many times and I did this to him."

Travis stared at the blood on his hands, Wes's blood, walked over to the bathroom, stumbled over to the sink and started to wash his hands.

He didn't know how long he stood there scrubbing his hands but his hands felt raw when Captain Sutton walked up next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"They are clean now." He said in a low voice as he steered Travis away from the sink out of the bathroom and to the chairs where they sat down. "How are you holding up, Travis?"

"I…" Travis swallowed. "I can't believe this. It's my fault."

"I doubt that." Captain Sutton said as he squeezed the detectives shoulder. "It was an accident."

"I just was so dam angry at him." Travis said staring at the doors again.

"You both were pretty angry at each other."

The doors opened and a doctor walked up to them, Travis straightened himself and had a hard time trying not to stare at the blood on the doctor's green scrubs.

"Hi. I'm Dr. James Kay." He shook hands with both men as they spoke their names. "We have taken out the glass, stitched his wounds. He is going up to x-ray his arm as we speak, but it seems like he was very lucky not damaging any ligaments or nerves. He severed one artery in the underarm and one in the bicep, both cause to the amount of blood loss. Then he has some minor injuries, bruises mostly."

"What will happen now?" Captain Sutton asked.

"I want to keep him over night." Dr. Kay said. "Mostly because Mr. Mitchell has a very rare blood type, AB-, and after discussing it with Mr. Mitchell, we have decided to hold off with the blood transfusion. Instead we are giving him fluids to help him on the way."

"Why?" Travis asked a little confused.

"Because there isn't that much AB- blood in the lab and Mr. Mitchell will replenish blood with help from the fluids. We wanted to give him a transfusion but he didn't want it unless it was life or death." Dr Kay said as he looked over at a nurse that walked over to them. "Nurse Anna here will take you to see Mr. Mitchell."

"Thank you dr Kay." Travis said then he and the captain followed the nurse.

Clclclclclclclclclclcl

Wes was lying alone in the small hospital room, glad to be alone for a moment so he could think. He had awoken in the ER room after the second IV bag and after the third he had felt better and more awake.

He had discussed the blood transfusion with dr Kay and was satisfied with the outcome, okay, he could admit he felt rather weak and dizzy and he knew that the blood transfusion would make him feel better faster but he couldn't be that selfish.

He didn't deserve it. Not after what he had said to Travis.

There was a knock on the door, the door opened and both Travis and Captain Sutton walked in, Wes felt a blush starting as he felt embarrassed by the situation.

"How you doing, Wes?" Captain Sutton asked as Travis hovered just behind the short man, not making a move to walk over to his partner.

"I'm fine, Captain." Wes said as he looked down at his hands and then he looked over at Travis, not used to this passive side of his partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Travis said in a low voice as he met Wes's eyes but then looked away again, Wes nodded and kept his eyes on his partner for a second longer before looking away biting his lip.

"Good." Captain Sutton said as he looked between the two detectives. "I gotta go, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Captain." Wes said as he clasped the old man's hand with his left before he walked away.

As the door closed the tension in the small room thickened as the two men kept looking everywhere but at each other.

Wes sneaked a glanced at his partner, seeing the drawn features, the clenching and unclenching of his jaw and he knew that his partner was really angry and that Travis must really despise him for what he had said.

He really doesn't want to be here, was all the blonde man could think.

So Wes decided to help his partner and give him an out.

"You don't need to stay." Wes said. "Thanks for the help. But I know that you have better things to do."

Travis startled at the blonde man's voice, he had been deep in his thoughts, his guilt eating him up inside and he didn't comprehend what Wes had said.

"What?"

Wes sighed as he looked briefly at the dark haired man.

"I know that you don't want to be here." He said.

He doesn't want me here, was all that Travis could hear and who could blame the blonde man, really, after what I did?

Travis looked at Wes, he looked so small and fragile in that big bed it almost brought tears to Travis's eyes but he forced them away.

I did that to him.

So Travis nodded, cast one more glance at Wes and then walked out the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So this chapter? Not so good but sometimes it's really hard to get the words out there.  
So what do you think?

Chapter 3

The night went by without any sleep for Travis and not because he had a beautiful woman in his bed but because he was thinking about the day's events.

When morning came around he stayed in bed, glaring at the celling. Captain Sutton had suspended him for two days as punishment and Wes got the same punishment.

How had the fight gotten so out of hand? Why did he say those things?

Because you are a jerk, he said to himself.

What was he going to do now? Was he going to ask for a new partner when he was back from his suspension or should he let Wes take the first step?

Could Wes forgive him for landing him in the hospital and for saying all those things?

Wes was the best partner he had worked with and Travis actually liked him, a lot. And they were a great team.

Travis closed his eyes as he growled and punched the pillow several times.

Why couldn't he have kept his big mouth shut?

After thinking back and forth Travis decided to give Wes these two days alone before he would approach his partner to ask him what he wanted to do.

Clclclclclclclclclclclclclcl clclcl

The night was pretty restless for Wes in the hospital, too many thoughts in his mind but when morning came around he felt pretty good.

He was just a little dizzy if he stood up to fast, when he looked in the mirror he saw that he was a little pale but his arm didn't hurt so much so he was pretty happy.

There was a soft knock on the door and Oliver stepped inside with a bag. Wes and Oliver had known each other for a few years, Oliver worked as an airline pilot and Wes was glad that he was in town for a short period.

"Thank you so much for getting my clothes." Wes said as he shook hands with Oliver and took the bag.

"It's no big deal, Wes." Oliver smiled. "I'm sorry that have to work or I would have driven you home."

"It's alright, I'll take a cab." Wes said and they spoke a little of old times before Oliver had to run so he wouldn't be late.

Just as Wes had changed to the clothes his friend had gotten him there was a knock on the door and Dr Kay walked in.

"It's good to see you on your feet, Mr. Mitchell." The doctor said as he smiled. "Your blood count is still a bit low but better. Your stitches looks good, but I want you to take antibiotics for a few days and you need to take it easy for at least two days. If you want work after that then I recommend desk duty until your stitches has been taken out."

"Alright, thanks for your help Dr Kay." Wes shook the doctor's hand.

"If you stop by the nurse's station, Nurse Jane will give you your first round of antibiotics and then you can go home." Dr. Kay said before he walked out the door.

Wes nodded, looked around the room look if he had forgotten anything but everything was packed and he walked towards the door, opened it and looked out at the ward.

He saw four security guys standing by the nurse's station and a bit further away near a room with an open door, four big men in suits who kept their eyes at the surroundings and as he thought he recognized two of them he became nervous.

One of the security guards saw Wes, nodded to him and Wes nodded back and then walked over to them.

They greeted Wes, they knew that he was with LAPD, asking him how he felt and asked when he was going to be let out of here.

"What's going on over there?" Wes asked them, nodding at the four big men, after telling them that he was on his way out.

"That's four of Sean O'Connor's body guards and Mr. O'Connor is in that room."

"Sean O'Connor? The Irish mobster?" Wes asked as he tried to stay calm.

"Yeah, they are down here doing some "business" and were involved in a car accident. Mr. O'Connor hit his head and going to be here for a couple of hours for some observation."

Wes nodded and a nurse walked up to Wes with a small bag containing a few pills, she handed them over to him and gave him the instructions on how to take them but Wes only listened with one ear as he tried not to stare at one of the big men by the door.

The man was older, probably in his 50ies. He was tall, almost 6 feet and almost twice as wide as Wes with dark blonde hair and brown eyes that scanned the surroundings.

Wes looked down at his hands as the man's gaze turned towards him and the security guards, holding his breath for a second wishing for all his might that he didn't recognize him.

Wes glanced up but his breath got stuck in his throat as two brown eyes looked right at him and he felt panic creep upon him.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, unwanted memories played inside Wes's head and he saw surprise and recognition in those brown eyes.

"Are you alright, detective Mitchell?" One of the guards asked him loudly, startling Wes and made him look away.

"Yeah, thanks." Wes said keeping his head down, not looking back at the big man as he said his good byes and walked towards elevators.

He fished out his phone as he walked, ignoring his shaking hands as he scrolled down the menu to Travis's number and was about to call him when he remembered the fight between them.

No, he couldn't call Travis.

He had no right to ask for Travis's help after what he had done to him.

Maybe he just imagined the recognition in Tommy Flanagan's brown eyes, the name gave him the chills, there had been more than 20 years since they saw each other last and Wes had grown up a lot since then.

Wes looked up and saw Tommy walking towards him, another of the bodyguards with him, crushing his hopes.

Shit, was all Wes could think as he pushed the button for the elevator several times and he thanked God as the doors opened and he got in quickly, punching the ground floor button then the closing door button as he prayed for the doors to shut.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed when both men was only few feet away. That was close, he thought as he leaned against the wall and started to calm himself down.

The elevator binged, Wes stepped out on the ground floor and made his way hurriedly towards the exit.

He glanced over his shoulder, not seeing his pursuers as he hailed a cab and got in in asking the driver to take him to his hotel.

And he was still ignoring his shaking hands.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So remember that this is pure fiction, this was just an idea that was stuck in my head.  
Hopefully someone out there still want to read more after this.

Chapter 4

For two days Wes didn't do much but think and rest, he thought a lot about what he was going to do about the fight with Travis.

Was Travis going to ask about a new partner? And if he did, what should he do? Ask for a new partner also or ask for a transfer to another office?

In retrospect Wes didn't want a new partner, he really liked working with Travis even if the dark haired man drove him crazy and he liked how well they worked together under pressure.

But he would understand if Travis would ask for a new partner.

Then his thoughts came around to Tommy Flanagan and Sean O'Conner and that was an even worse subject.

He was sure that Tommy recognized him but that didn't mean that they would find out where he lived or worked.

Wes looked at himself in the mirror before he headed out, he still looked a bit pale but he was feeling fine and he would only be doing paperwork anyway.

His stomach fluttered a little at the prospect of seeing Travis again, they hadn't spoken at all for these two days and Wes didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to tell Travis that he was sorry for the things he said and that he was willing to try again.

Wes stepped inside the precinct, walked over to his and Travis desk and a smiled a small smile as he saw that Travis desk was the same mess as always.

That meant that he still had a chance to talk to his partner.

Wes took off his jacket, hung it on his chair as he sat down and started to file some paperwork before Travis got here.

"Detective Wes Mitchell?" A heavy Irish accent said his name and Wes felt his stomach drop as he looked up.

Clclclclclclclclclclclclclcl clclclcl'

Travis spent the two days not doing much, he was mostly thinking on how he would get Wes to stay with him.

He was still thinking about what he would say as he stepped inside the precinct, searched for his blonde partner and he smiled as he saw him at their desks.

But his smiled disappeared as he took a good look at his partner, his face was pale and drawn, then he saw a big man in his 50ies sitting half on Wes's desk and the big man had a hand on Wes's arm, the hurt one, and that Travis didn't like at all.

Because Travis knew how much Wes hated to be touched by strangers and even if this man wasn't a stranger to Wes, the younger man didn't seem to like the touch at all.

So he quickly walked over to them, as he strained to listen what they were talking about and as he came closer he could hear an Irish accent saying.

"Sean didn't believe me at first when I said that I saw you in the hospital. But when I said that it had to be you, he decided to stay here for a little longer so we could find you."

"What do you want from me?" Wes voice was low as he looked up at Tommy trying to stay calm.

"He wants to meet you." Tommy said as he squeezed Wes's hurt arm a little. "And he won't take no for an answer."

At that Wes paled even further and his throat closed up. No! He didn't want to see that man ever again.

"Hello Wes. Is everything okay?" Travis said in a civil tone as he looked at his partner.

Wes looked up, saw his dark haired partner and he had never been so happy to see him but his throat was still closed up and he just nodded.

"Hi! I don't believe we have met." Travis turned to the big man that had let go of Wes's arm and was now standing up. Trying not to be intimidated by the man's size he held out his hand. "I'm Travis Marks, Wes's partner."

"My name is Tommy Flanagan." The big man shook his hand as he glanced at Wes.

"So how do you know Wes?" Travis knew that he was rude but he didn't like this Tommy, not even the teeniest bit.

"Well you could say that I have known Wes since he was very young." Tommy smirked and turned back to Wes. "This isn't over. I'll talk to you later." Then he got up and walked away, Travis kept his eyes on him until he was out of sight and then the detective turned to his partner.

"Hey, Wes?" Travis said as he saw the blonde man still staring at the doors, his breathing seemed fast and shallow. "Wes?" Travis started to worry as he got no response so he took Wes's uninjured hand and squeezed it lightly as he repeated: "Wes?"

"Shit." Wes looked at Travis's hand and then looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes and then he stood up.

"Wes? What's going on?" Travis followed Wes as he walked over to the break room.

"I didn't think you cared." Wes needed time to think so he tried to push Travis away with words.

"Come on, man." Travis really looked at his partner and saw that Wes was really rattled. "Who was that?"

"I…" Wes didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell Travis the truth but what would happen if he did?

"Please man, I know we had this big fight and I'm sorry for what happened." Travis said as he looked pleadingly at the blonde man.

"You're sorry?" Wes said in disbelief. "Why? I'm the one who acted like an ass."

"I said some horrible things and I pushed you thru a window!"

"I threw the first punch, Travis." Wes said, he shook his head and looked at Travis. "And I said some horrible things to you. I'm sorry."

For a minute both detectives just looked at each other, digesting what had been said and then Travis started to smile as he held out a hand.

"Still partners?"

"Still partners." Wes smiled back and grabbed the offered hand but was surprised as Travis gave him a hug.

"I knew that you love me." Travis said smiling.

"In your dreams." Wes smiled back and shook his head, relived that Travis had forgiven him.

"But Wes." Travis turned serious as he looked at his partner. "Who is Tommy Flanagan?"

"Why are you two talking about Tommy Flanagan?" Captain Sutton walked inside the break room and looked at them. "Kissed and made up?"

"You could say that." Travis smiled at the short man.

"What? No, we didn't kiss." Wes said a blush creeping onto his face.

"Joke aside boys. You were talking about Tommy Flanagan, Sean O'Connor's right hand." Sutton looked at both detectives.

"Captain…." Wes started but was interrupted by Travis.

"Yes, he was here a couple of minutes ago talking to Wes." Travis said looking at his partner. "Why does Sean O'Connor sound familiar?"

"Wes?" Captain Sutton ignored Travis as he turned at the blonde man with surprise.

"I…" Wes took a deep breath. "I think that we need to go to your office Captain, if we are going to talk about this."

All three men moved over to the Captain's office, Wes was the last one in and he closed the door carefully before sitting down next to Travis.

"Now we are here." Sutton said as he leaned forward and looked at Wes. "So please tell me what the Irish mob want with you."

"Irish mob?! Now I recognize that name!" Travis exclaimed and turned to his partner. "Wes?"

Wes took a deep breath and looked down at his hands as he started to talk:

"I don't know where to start. Tommy Flanagan is an old friend of my father's, actually he has been my father's bodyguard for over 30 years and my father's name is Sean O'Connor." Wes looked up quickly at the captain's and his partner's gasps and then down his hands again. "My mother's grandmother's name was Mitchell, she changed mine to it when she took me away from Boston and from Sean."

"Why did she run?" Travis asked trying to digest what Wes was telling them.

"A few months before, there was attempt to kill Sean but." Wes swallowed trying to suppress the memories before he continued. "But I was in the way. Got shot just above my left hip. Nothing serious but I lost a lot of blood and with my rare blood type it was hard to get a hold of blood. It spooked my mother I think."

"Dam." Travis said. "I understand her. I would have freaked also."

"She told me that she tried to reason with Sean, to send me away, to boarding school or something but he refused. So she stole a big sum of money and we slowly made our way down here and we settled down." Wes looked up, facing both the captain and Travis. "It seems like he have been looking for me since then and now he found me."

"What did Tommy said to you?" Sutton asked.

"He said that Sean wanted to see me and that he wouldn't take no for an answer." Wes didn't know what to say more so he slumped in the chair pinching his nose as a headache started to build.

"Well that ain't gonna happen." Travis said as he grabbed Wes's hand.

TBC


End file.
